The Princess and her Spade
by ErisSkywing
Summary: After Raven had opened the portals in wonderland Lizzie could not be happier. But when something lost returns through another Lizzie can't help but be as joyful as Apple.


Ok. So this is something I've thought of late at night so yep let's do this. These type of bold letters mean the narrators are talking because that's ever after physics. Enjoy.

Male narrator- the man talking

Female narrator- the girl taking.

Ever After High. Where all the Fairytale children go to in hopes of becoming just like there parents.

Well. Not everyone. The school is separated with the Royals who wish to fallow their parents footsteps. And then the Rebels who wish to fallow their own destiny

Take the example of two students. Both in. And out of ever after high.

Lizzie Hearts was in great mood today. So great she spent the whole day happy and Not annoyed by Darings failed attempts to flirt with her.

Or when Briar accidentally spilled tea all over her dress.

And not once the entire day did she declare off with someone's head!

Apple and Raven walked by Lizzie, who was happily eating her lunch by the other wonderland kids. "Alright Lizzie, you've been way happier than normal, what's gotten into you" Raven asked as the two sat down at the table. "Yeah even when Briar accidentally bumped into you you didn't even pretend to get mad. If I knew any better I'd say you were happy about something". Lizzy stiffened a bit. Only her and the Wonderland kids knew what was going on. And to be honest, it was their business not the rest of the school, so to be honest why should she tell them? She calmly turned words apple and raven giving them a nice warm smile. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! There was that better?" She asked smiling once more. Apple was still unconvinced. "Oh did Daring finally ask you out?" She asked. Now this confused Lizzie, she was sure Apple was head over heels for Daring. And it seemed she was perfectly fine with him fm being interested in other girls. "And your ok with that Apple?" "Yeah. I mean, we can all chose our destinies now. And to be honest I'm in a relationship with another nice guy" "wow really? That's amazing Apple! Congratulations" Lizzie said with a surprised smile. "So is it Daring?" Raven ask curiously. "No I assure you it has nothing to do with Daring, it's more of a Wonderland matter. I'm just really happy to go home this weekend thanks to you opening the portal" "you sure it's just that?" Lizzie was starting to wonder if she should tell just to get them to eat her lunch in peace. "Alright fine I'll tell you" and those where the magic words. Almost everyone in the lunchroom started right at Lizzie, Blondie even had her mirror pad recording on her. "You know what. Never mind. I've lost my appetite. Have a nice day" and with that Lizzie got up and left the Castletira. All the wonderland kids, except for Maddie, got up from there seats and walk the way Lizzie went. Maddie was about to go until raven grabbed both her and Cider, taking them out to an abandoned classroom. "Ok Maddie, you need to tell us what's up. Your kinda creeping us all out" "not to be rude Raven but how am I being creepy when you drag me into an abandoned classroom? Do your really like me that much?" she giggled. "Ok your right Maddie. It's just kinda creepy seeing Lizzie act friendly. Especially when she wants to be exactly like her mother". Maddie nodded in agreement. "And let me guess my dear friend, you brought Cider and her truth glasses to see if I'm lying correct?" "You catch on quick Maddie" the hatter giggles a but before she finally confessed. "Ok. You remember how you opened the portal from here to wonderland?" Raven nodded. "Well let's just say you opened another portal as well" Raven's eyes widened. "I opened another portal!?" "Yes another one that was closed a few years back before your mothers curse" Raven thought for a moment. What could their be in that portal that made Lizzie, the daughter of the Queen of Heart, so happy!?

"So was what is it?" She asked even more interested and concerned now. "That I cannot tell. But what I can tell you it's someone who kinda reminds me of you raven" "really?" Maddie nodded. "She felt we should chose our fates and be who we wish to be" "she?" "Yep Maddie turned to leave before blushing a bit and adding "your still prettier to me though" and with that she left the room.

Lizzie finally came out of her room and into the world of ever after. Mainly because she was starving and she was really annoyed at how duchess kept yammering on about boys and stealing someone else's happy ever after. She met up with Kitty and Bunny at their table and waited for Alister who was getting Maddie. Both her and Alister ran right up hoping the didn't miss the transmission Lizzie was getting. "Sorry we're late. Maddie here was drooling over raven again" Alister said glaring at Maddie. Maddie who was not amused pouted her lip and and turned her back to them. "I WAS NOT!" Alister rolled his eyes and then turned to Lizzie. So did the transmission come in yet. "Just a riddle. But at least it's something" Lizzie sadly smiled. She wasn't expecting a giant three hour phone call. But she was hoping for a few words at the most. "Well what did the riddle say?" Alister asked excited. He loved riddles and puzzles!, especially the ones from her since sometimes they where almost impossible to solve. "she said. An education is key. But I'm not there for you alone but for the other around me". Alister thought for a moment. Sure he was a riddle master, but She was the biggest of all tricksters and riddlers, and her riddles were not so simple. Alister thought about it for a bit, education is key. Others around me. Before he could even get a suggestion in Sparrow hood ran by stopping in front of them. "DUDE! There's a dragon at the front of the school that just threw daring across the bookball field!" Lizzie gasped and slammed her fist into the table. "And I didn't even get to see it!" After a quite growl al of then ran towards the front of the school.

Headmaster Grim went up to the dragon and tried to get her to leave, failing miserably in the process. "Dragon go back home now!" The dragon didn't care to listen and snapped its jaws at him. Grim being completely terrified hid behind his younger brother and a few other students who where equally terrified. They'd seen dragons before, But never one so big and so terrifying, this one looked like the bringer of nightmares for the darkest of villains in the most gruesome of stories. Lizzie ran out to it with no fears what so ever, all the other Royals and Rebels stared in fear and shock. They shouted at her to come back but she wouldn't budge or even listen to them. The dragon looked at her curiously, Lizzie smiled at the beast with love in her eyes. The dragon seemed to look like it smiled right back at her. Lizzie let out a small giggle before a fiery smoke surrounded the dragon until it got smaller and smaller and smaller until the dragon turned into a young women slightly taller than Lizzie. Lizzie smiled and then hugged the girl tightly. "Spade! It's so good to see you big sister" Lizzie squealed. Everyone's jaws nearly dropped straight to the ground "SISTER!?" The all yelled. The girl spoke with both a sweet calming voice and a cocky angry voice at the same time. "Hey there baby sister miss me much?" "You have no idea".

The two sisters walked down the town road together, Lizzie wasn't sure where to start, should she tell her sister about all that happened here at the school and their mothers birthday party? Or should she wait and hear what she did in that other dimension she was in. "So...I'm really sorry about missing mom's birthday. I tried my best to get back home" her sister looked down at the ground with a slightly sad face. Lizzie looked up at her sister bride hugging her tightly. "Hey. I'm just glad your home" Her sister smiled hugging her tighter before smiling that familiar devious smile. "By the way. Did you solve my riddle" Lizzie thought for a moment hoping she could try to figure it out quickly, but no luck. "No. What did it mean?" She asked eagerly. "It means I'm staying in the town opening my new weapons shop!" She exclaimed happily. "Which means well be even closer than expected!" Lizzie squealed as she jumped into her sisters strong embrace yet again. "That's amazing! We'll have so many adventures together!" She eagerly giggled. "You bet it sis. The time of Lizzie and Spade hearts has begun!"

To be continued maybe….?


End file.
